


That Feeling Is The Best Thing

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari does not believe in these stupid words. He doesn't understand why there's such a big deal regarding the words inked into his skin, and he refuses to learn. Even when his parents pause, share smiles that say they know the great wonders of the universe and they're keeping it from him. They smile and say he'll understand one day, when he meets the one person meant for him. </p>
<p>Hibari doubts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feeling Is The Best Thing

 

 

 

 

Hibari does not believe in these stupid words.

He sees how the herbivores trip over one another as they squeal and wail and generally make an unacceptable display.

It upsets the herd, and he always ends up having to beat them back into line.

He doesn't understand why there's such a big deal regarding the words inked into his skin, and he refuses to learn.

Even when his parents pause, share smiles that say they know the great wonders of the universe and they're keeping it from him.

They smile and say he'll understand one day, when he meets the one person meant for him.

Hibari doubts it.

No, he doesn't even doubt it.

He knows with certainty that he'll not care in the least.

Of course, he should have known that, when his soulmate upset his entire thought process on the words, it wasn't going to be the only order she threw into discord.

 

"What?"

Hibari's voice sounds dull to his own ears, but he can not be hearing what he thinks he just did. And yet-

"Hondei's gang that we were going to be dealing with tomorrow has already been hauled to the police station. Cut up, bruised. Say some kind of blonde hurricane took them all down."

That's, irritating.

Hibari had been planning on working his frustrations out on them tomorrow, and now he is going to have to settle for whoever dared to be late today.

Something is upsetting the food web, there is another predator, hunting his prey.

Unacceptable.

"I want information."

They nod, scurrying away, and Hibari returns his attention to his files, absentmindedly noting they were getting a new transfer from Italy.

Another one to impress the rules upon.

Hibari throws himself into his self appointed task as Disciplinary Committee Head, and he almost, almost, forgets about it.  
Almost.

 

Of course, then when he's hunting down a new set of bullies after school, idiots from the school over who clearly don't yet understand that this is Hibari's territory and they should keep the hell out, it happens.

He rounds the corner, tonfas out, only to see all four laid up on the floor, not even groaning in pain because they're unconscious.

Hibari glances around, before his head darts up in a moment of intuition.

He sees a flash of blonde, but it's inconclusive as to finding out the offender's identity.   
There can't be many people capable of running up walls though.

 

It happens four more times and Hibari's temper is on the shortest fuse it's ever been.

No one even dares to breath in his direction at school, never mind crowd him, and he should be pleased by that but instead he's just itching for a fight.

So when he hunts his latest prey, he doesn't even think, just launches a tonfa at the offending flash of blonde and taking great pleasure from the solid thwack that echoes.

He enjoys the yelp even more.

"Gah, what the hell's you're problem!"

And he knows those words, knows them as well as he knows his name, as well as he knows his school and his town.

Stuck to the wall by the soles of her feet, blonde brows furrowed over blue eyes and a tanned face, the girl stares down at him with a scowl on her lips and whiskered cheeks puffing out.

The orange jumpsuit she wears is so eye searing that it throws Hibari off a bit because how in hell's name could he have missed that colour for weeks on end?

So instead, he points to the crowding herbivores with his tonfa and scowls.

"That's my prey."

He takes a single second to bask in the sheer surprise on the girl's face before he descends upon his prize. 

He bites three to death, but she gets the fourth one, recovering admirably.

She's looking at him with new eyes now, bright eyes. There's something to her lips as they twist up at the corners, and Hibari just knows the girl will stick around whether he wants it or not.

At least she's a carnivore.

They'll be able to challenge one another when prey is scarce, she'll put up a good fight.

 

The rest of the school hace a collective heart attack when he shows up the next day, one Uzumaki Naruto holding tight to his arm and babbling away and he just can't shake her.

She won't interfere with his duties, and she fights better than any he's come across yet.

So he ignores their gawks and whispers, only promising to bite them to death of they're late and they scatter.

He ignores them like he ignored his parents' known looking last night, after he brought Naruto back with him.

Just like he ignores her clinging to his arm, and only slightly acknowledges the warmth that spreads through him at her smile.


End file.
